Sallys Daugther
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: While Percy is away at camp Sally and Paul take in an orphan girl named, Amanda. But Amanda has a secrect, she wont tell anyone. Something that keeps her up at night and that caused her to be running from someone when she was first introduced.
1. Amanda

A girl ran though the crowds on the California streets. She kept looking back as if running from something. Tears came streaming down her face and her expression told she was terrified for her life. Her name was Amanda and she was a young girl only 8 years old. She had long straight dark brown hair in a messy ponytail, tanned skin and blue eyes. She wore a yellow shirt with a purple hearts on it, dirty Nike shoes, and faded blue jean shorts. Although so young she had gone through so much pain and suffering in those short years. She looked behind her to make she her chaser wasn't behind her. Then suddenly she hit by something. She fell to the ground and started to weep. Worried that now she will for sure be taken away.

"I`m so sorry, sweetie. I should have been watching where I was going. "Sally said kneeling next to Amanda.

"Are you hurt?" Paul asked. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"I`m….I'm….I'm…fine." Amanda nervously. "If…if… need to go."

Amanda struggled to her feet.

"Where were you going all by yourself in a big city like this?" Sally asked. "Where is your mother?"

"I can't talk, I have to go, I have to go or….or…there gana find me."

"Who? What's going?" Paul asked.

'I-I can't. I have to- "

"Is someone hurting you, or trying to hurt you?" sally asked.

"I….i can't- yes. but you can't tell anyone or- you just" Amanda starts to sob again.

Sally hugged the girl.

"Where were you planning to go?" Paul asked.

"Anywhere. Anywhere away from them." Amanda answered.

Sally whispered something to Paul. They looked as if they were debating. Then Sally faced the girl again.

"Sweetie, you come live with me and Alex. We`ll take care of you and make sure whoever is trying to hurt you never does."

"Really?" Amanda looked at Jennifer in disbelief.

"Of course. You could stay in my son`s room, he`s at camp."

"Where do you live? Around here?"

The girl asked looking around.

"No were on vacation here. We live in Manhattan." Sally replied.

"That sounds great!" the girl smiled. "I'm Amanda, by the way." Amanda said putting out her hand.

"Good to meet you." Paul said shaking her hand.


	2. NEW VERSION Discover

p class="MsoNormal" 3 weeks later/p 


	3. Reveal

"What happened?" Sally asked Amanda in the car.

Amanda sighed.

"This always happens when I get upset over anything. I turn into that raging beast! I try to stop it but I can't control it!"

"How long has this been happening?"

"Since I was about four. It happened to my dad too. I remember he told me it was because of a lab experiment gone wrong that he was in and I inherited the curse he got from the accident."

"You poor thing."

"You're not going to send me away. Are you?"

"…no. You're going to stay with me and Paul. We`ll figure this out."


	4. The Lab

Amanda still didn't fully trust Sally and Paul. It wasn't anything they did it was just…every time she found a new home, when the adult found out about her secret they either abandon her right then and there, told her to leave or sent her to some lab run by the FBI. She had told Sally her story in hopes she might feel bad for her or at least know she isn't an alien that may want to destroy the world. She didn't want to be sent away again.

Flashback

Amanda was locked in small room with no window and a locked white door. It felt like a cage, a cage that she felt had no escape.

The door opened and in came a man in a white lab coat. He had curly blonde hair, squared black glasses and light skin. He grabbed her by her shirt collar.

"Come on you little bitch! It's time for more tests!" He told her as he dragged her out of the room.

Amanda started to cry, but the man just continued.

"Today we test to see how much you can endure. But first we must get you to be the beast."

He threw her onto a table and chained her to the table. He then hooked wires up to her. He walked in a control room and pressed a button. Electric shocks priced into her body. She screamed and screamed. The man watched with a smile through a window in the control room. Amanda started too turned into the beast, she broke the chains and when she started to destroy things. The man pressed a button and rocks came at her like dodge balls threw cannon like machine`s in the walls. Then they stopped and fire came out of the cannon at her. It was so much she could barely think how to get it to stop. She ran to the door and broke the locked and chained up door down and ran out. A siren went off and men started to run out and chase her. Some people got out guns and Tasers and shot her. But it had no effect she just kept running. Slowly she turned back to herself. When she was far away from them she cried in an alley behind a dumpster. She hated this life she had to endure now. Ever since her mother Betty died, she has had nothing but misery. Her mother would always make her laugh and smile. She would try to protect her and she`d love her even though she was this creature.

Amanda feels like she can't trust anyone, people always lie to her. the adult who sent her to the lab said she would never let her get hurt, then Amanda freaked out when Amanda turned one day and the women called the FBI.

Back in the present

"So you said she turned into a huge green monster?" Paul questioned over the phone.

"Yes!" Sally said. "She was no longer the sweet little girl we know, she was a killing machine!"

"I find that hard to believe, then again what do I know, I didn't think you were serious when you told your son was the child of a Greek god."

"It's true you could call the school! They all saw her turn and attack!"

"Okay, okay. Relax sally. Do you know why it happened?"

"She said it happens when she gets upset."

"So maybe you work on some breathing techniques or something like that with her to calm her down when she feels upset."

"Okay. But that's not always going to work, there has to be something we can do to stop this from happening."

"I don't know. I gatta get back to work."

"Ok see you at home."

"See you then."

As Sally turned there stood, Amanda behind her. Neither one of them talked for a moment, sally was embarrassed that Amanda had heard her conversation.

"You don't want me either, do you?" Amanda said softly.

"No it's not like that I just…I…..-do you wana go do something fun?" she said changing the subject. "we can watch a Disney movie."

"Really?" she said excitedly. "I herd of those. A lot of kids like them. I`ev always wanted to watch one!"

"Adults like them too not just kids. I watch them all the time when they are on TV. My son, Percy and I used to watch them together when he was little. He knew all the lines to all the movies and all the songs. his favorites were always "the loin king" and "tarzan", he probally watched them both around 20 times a day when he was about 5."

"how come your son is still at camp, Its fall, aren't camps for summer?"

"He goes to a special camp. Like you he has his own unique abilities. He can control water, heal himslef and communicate with most animals."

"Wow! that's so cool! …how did he get like that?"

Sally laughed. "you wouldn't believe me."

"Sure I would."

"His real dad is Posiden, the greek god of the sea."

Amanda burst out into laughter.

'No seriously."

"I am completely serious." Sally told her. "He came down to earth and I just fell in love and one thing led to another."

"okay if you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

Sally rolled her eyes and laughed.

"so come with me into my room. We`ll go though my Disney movie boxes and you can take your pick."

Amanda smiled. "okay."

Sally took Amanda`s hand in hers and led her into her room.


	5. A Crazy Thanksgiving

Amanda ended up choosing the movie "Mulan." She really enjoyed it. She ended up singing the songs around the house for about a week. 3 weeks later was Thanksgiving, within these three weeks Amanda and Sally had been becoming very close. The two of them went shopping together, they played tea party, they went to the park the three of them, Sally even bought her a bunch of Barbie dolls and they played with them together.

Sally and Amanda seasoned the turkey. Chatting and talking away. Suddenly the door bell rung.

"Paul can you get that?!" sally yelled.

No answer.

"Paul!"

Still no answer.

"Hold on, sweetie. I`ll be right back." Sally told Amanda.

Amanda nodded. Sally walked to the door and as she opened the door she saw the fimilar smile of her son.

"Percy!" Sally shouted happily as she hugged him.

"Hey mom." Percy replied simply.

Percy entered the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Sally asked. "I thought you were on some quest."

"I was, we just finished it yesterday. " Percy told her as he sat on the couch. "So then when I realized what the next day was I figured it was a good time to start heading home. I figured I could surprise you."

"Oh that's so sweet!" Sally said.

"Plus I kind of missed about two months of school already and I don't want to have to repeat the grade, I want to get out of that place as soon as possible. So I figured I should get over here before something else happens at camp."

Suddenly Amanda entered the room. Percy looked at her questioningly.

"I was only gone for two months right?" Percy asked.

Sally laughed.

"Yes." Sally replied. "That's Amanda, Paul and I found her homeless on the streets of LA. We decided to take her in and give her a home."

"Ohhh okay." Percy stood up and walked over to Amanda.

"HI I'm Percy." He said as he held out his hand to her.

"I`m Amanda." She said shaking his hand.

Paul entered the apartment.

"Hey Paul." Percy said.

"Glad to see you got here in one piece." Paul commented.

"Wait you knew, Percy was coming and you didn't tell me?"

"Why else do you think I willingly went shopping on Thanksgiving?"

The four of them sat down for their thanksgiving dinner.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Sally asked Percy from across the kitchen table.

"The usual fight monsters, saving the day, helping the camp." Percy replied.

"Wow! That's so cool! "Amanda shouted. "You're like a super hero! I…..in wish I could be like that. That I could be good….."

"Sweetie you are good." Sally told her.

"Not when I turn…not when I`m that evil beast!"

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"She turns into this green monster when she gets angry." Paul told Percy.

"…like the Hulk?" Percy asked.

"The what?" Sally and Amanda replied.

"The Hulk, you know him he fights with The Avengers." Paul chimed in. "There always on the news for saving the world."

"What on earth are you guys talking about?" Sally asked.

"He used to be this scientist. "Percy started. "He and his fellow scientists were working on an experimental gamma ray bomb that was designed for the military. So as their testing the bomb this teenage girl stupidly wandered onto the testing field. The bomb was on a timer, so he quickly pushed the girl to safety and into a ditch that was close by. But he couldn't get himself out of the way in time, he was struck full blast by the bomb."

"Oh my!" Sally said horrified.

"But he survived. But now when he is angry he turns into this huge green monster. Who doesn't talk well, isn't very smart and doesn't remember much of his life."

"Wait are they the group with the robot guy with the goatee and that patriotic guy and the girl with the big boobs."

"Yeah."

"Oh I thought that was a movie!"

"Percy, what is his name?" Amanda asked. "This "Hulk" guy. Do you know?"

"Yeah. Bruce Banner. Why?"

"…that's my dad. I've heard the story before it was the story my dad used to tell me of why he became the creature when he was mad. I also remember my mom calling him Bruce. ….They were so in love, I know they were, even though they`d argue sometimes. When he got really mad he`d turn and my mom and I would have to run or hide, it wasn't fun. Then one morning…he was gone. No explanation or anything….." she started to sound angrier. "We had only one check coming in! I only had one parent for five years! I and my mom were all alone and he was off playing super hero!"

Amanda started to transform. Then she stood up. "WE NEEDED HIM AND HE ABANDONED US!"

"Amanda calm down." Sally told her.

Amanda grabbed Sally`s arm quickly then she bent sally`s arm back. Sally screamed in pain.

Percy goes into his pocket and takes out his pen. He clicked the top of it and it magical turned into a sword.

"Get away from her!" Percy yelled.

"Have it your way." Amanda said.

Then Amanda threw Sally across the room. Paul ran over to her. Sally laid on the floor unconscious…or maybe was she dead? Paul got on his cell phone and called 911.

Percy charged towards Amanda with tears in his eyes and his sword in his hand. But she swatted him away with her huge green hand as if he were nothing. Then Percy controlled the water from the sink to hit her hoping it would be powerful enough to maybe make her fall or maybe with all the water it would stop her from breathing but no it only got her mad. She started smashing items in the house: pictures, the stove, the table. Then she started throwing things at Percy, he managed to dodge them all. Then Amana punched Percy in the gut. He feel down. She walked towards Paul and Sally as sally was slowly waking up.

"Amanda! Stop this now!" Paul yelled. "You hurt Sally once. A women a truly cared about you, loved you like her own daughter! You hurt someone you loved, I know you care about her! So stop before you do something you`ll regret forever. Just relax and breathe for a second, everything will be okay. "

Amanda takes a deep breathe.

"Good now do it a couple more times."

Sally tried to sit up but couldn't, she just fell back down.

Amanda breathes in and out and slowly turned back.

"What happened?" Amanda asked.

Just then the police rushed in.


	6. Hosptial

Percy and Sally were in the hospital. Percy was fine, he woke up in the ambulance and was fine, and it felt as if nothing even happened. But the ER people insisted on taking him in. Sally on the other hand, had a broken arm and leg. Paul and Amanda sat by Sally`s bed side. Paul gave Amanda a look of disappointment and anger.

"Amanda, sweetie," Sally started. "Can you go get me a water from the vending machine?"

Amanda nodded. Sally smiled at her.

"Take a dollar from my purse over there."

Amanda did so and went out into the hall.

"Look what she has done to you." Paul commented. "A broken leg, a broken arm. She knocked out your demi god son. This girl has only caused trouble since she has arrived."

"We have had some fun times with her."

"But look where you are now. Remember what she did to that poor 2nd grade boy-"

"She can't control herself when she is like that!"

"Exactly! That's why she can't stay!"

"Every child deserves a family, someone who will love them. No child should be forced to take on the world on their own."

"Sally, she is dangerous!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. ….can you go check on Percy?"

"he`s a demi god I'm sure he`s fine. he`s been through worse I'm sure."

"Just do it!"

Paul into Percy`s hospital room, the room right next door. Percy was sitting on the bed playing his Nintendo 3DS.

"Hey." Paul said.

Percy looked up from his game.

"Hey." Percy replied. "No! Damn it! My Pikachu was defeated!"

Paul laughed as he took a chair and sat next to Percy`s bed. "You're what?"

"Nothing. I herd what you telling my mom, you guys were pretty loud, I agree with you. Amanda is dangerous. But I don't believe that she can't control herself when she`s like that. If she was able to calm herself down at the end she could have done it before she hurt my mom. "

"Makes sense. But Sally isn't thinking logically, she`s thinking with her heart, She has a big heart and that's why I love her, but this girl she causes chaos where ever she goes."

Amanda entered Sally`s hospital room. Amanda hands Sally a bag of pretzels, one of Sally`s favorite snacks. Amanda looked up and down at Sally.

"I`m sorry." Amanda said. "I never wanted this to happen. When I turn into the beast I forgot who I am, my past and who or my friends and enemies are. All I know is I'm mad, sometimes I remember why imp mad but not at who. The only reason I stopped when Paul tried to calm me down was because he said you were someone who cared about me and even the beast couldn't hurt someone who cared about her. After what I did to you, I would understand if you never wanted to see me again. But I want you to know you've been the best mother I've had in a long time."

"I`m not going to get rid of you. Your family. Do you remember what family means?"

Amanda smiled.

"Nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Amanda replied.

Sally smiled back. Then she motioned for Amanda to come toward her and she hugged her.


	7. Monster

Percy and Paul are watching football in the living room.

"Can I watch with you guys?" Amanda asked.

"No. go away." Percy replied.

Ever since the accident Percy hasn't been the nicest person to Amanda. He basically hates her, who can blame him. She did almost kill his mother.

"I said I was sorry! I couldn't do anything!"

Sally entered.

"Well there's something you could do now!" Percy yelled as he stood. "Leave! If you cared at all about my mom you would leave! Then she`d be safe from you, you wouldn't be able to hurt her ever again!"

"You're so mean!" Amanda yelled.

"You're a monster! "

Sally entered. "what`s with all the yelling?"

"All you do is wreck and destroy!" Percy yelled at Amanda. "Everyone would be better off without you!"

Amanda started to cry and ran to her room. Percy felt guilty about what he said, he did mean it but he felt he shouldn't have said it.

"Percy! What is wrong with you, she's just a little girl." Sally told him.

"I know I'm sorry. I`ll go apologize."

"Good."

Percy entered Amanda`s room. She was crying on the bed he face buried in the pillow.

"Amanda, I'm really sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have said it-"

"No your right, I am a monster. That's all I'll ever be."

"No I-"

Suddenly Sally and Paul ran into the room and Paul turned on the TV.

There was a news caster standing in the middle of down town Manhattan.

"Breaking news Scientist and avenger Bruce Banner, has found a way to cure himself from ever being the Hulk again. It is confirmed he has injected the cure into his body only time will tell if it works."

"Wow!" Amanda said. "Maybe if I find him, he`ll cure me too, I mean I am his daughter, he owes me that much."

"But what if he won't help you out." Sally said,

"I have to try at least."


End file.
